Unexpected Expectations
by nickforme9
Summary: Amy Brown is not satisfied in Retroville. Carl has a crush on her, Cindy is scared, and Libby is feeling a bit jealous. But will Sheen's new hobby and a time travel catastrophe end an ancient war? Where does Jimmy stand? Time, no pun intended will tell.
1. Amy Brown and the Grand Scheme of Things

**Unexpected Expectations.**

**By: nickforme9 ..**

**One: Amy Brown and the Grand Scheme of Things**

'The girl's barely taller taller than Neutron,' Cindy mused.

Indeed, a short young lady with stick-straight, medium brown hair was standing before an entire class of eigth-graders. She was clearly more amused with the situation than they were. Or even her identical twin (who was looming cautiously in the background) for that matter.

"My name's Amy" she smirked. "Brown and this is my sister Kim." although her voice was pleasantly cold, she smiled sweetly.

A smile that Cindy knew was SO not sincere.

"We just moved here from Chicago, Illinois." Amy flipped her hair with a final flourish and glanced at them all in a dramatically calculating fashion. "And I, for one, and VERY anxious to meet each and every one of you."

A hair or two stood up on the back of Cindy's neck.

They were gathered at the lunch table: Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, and Brittany...well, know one needed to know her last name. You just knew who Brittany was. These girls were the queen bees or Retroville Middle School. Of course, Betty Quinlan had had her own league once upon a time, but she was now a freshman, and off the premesis.

These girls were generally respected (or else), loved by all (or else), and made the final decisions on everyone's social status (or else). The "or else" bit was generally enforced by Cindy.

And on that afternoon they gathered at the lunch table, all right. A meeting was to be held, pronto. The subject? None other than Amy Brown.

"If you ask me, that chick is way freaky." supplied Libby.

"She seems a little, like, geeky to me..." Brittany whispered, her gaze bouncing franctically from Cindy to Amy herself, who was (big surprise) talking to none other than Jimmy Neutron several tables away.

"Yeah, I heard her talking to Sheen in class today." said Libby.

"And like, what's so wierd about that?" asked Brittany with one eyebrow raised.

"Girl, she actually _understood_ what he was talking about."

"Oh my God."

"Mmhm, and Carl? She was helping him get his foot out of his locker when it got stuck...again." Libby concluded.

"She's obviously insane, if she thinks she can hang out with those freaks and get away with it." Brittany agreed.

"No." Cindy contradicted sharply, causing the other two to give a start. Cindy wanted to emphasize her belief (however irrational) that Amy wasn't one to fool with nerds. The eery tingling feeling Amy had caused her to experience that morning still felt very real. "I think she's a bit out of it," She nodded to Libby. "but she isn't stupid or dorky. Just..." She couldn't summon the correct word, which was amazing, if you considered the size of her vocabulary. "I dunno'." she grunted, disappointed at her lack of criticizing ability this time around.

"S'okay, Cin." Brittany assured her, letting her blue eyes rest finally on Cindy's frown and placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure her out."

"Whatever you say, girl." and Libby pulled on her head phones and turned on her mp3 player in one swift movement. Meeting adjurned.

Amy Brown was disappointed. Retroville was a very pretty, quaint little town. It had a pretty little park, with a pretty blue sky that complimented it nicely, and all the pretty people were pretty nice...

Not one person she had yet encountered was rude or abnoxious

The cafeteria food was actually EDIBLE

Five people had given her their phone number

Apparently they wanted to be friends

Like she wasn't going to do a background check on all of them when she got home...

The teachers were considerate

The house her family was currently residing in was nice and pretty and clean

Amy Brown was going to be sick if she saw another happy little squirell. She would run over it with her dad's happy little truck. And she totally meant it, too.

The thing was, Amy was suited personality-wise for the big city. Where she came from. Where she didn't want to leave in the first place. Where her dad was, but her mother wasn't.

But instead, the Mommy-Dearest in question decided to drag her (and Kim, who was totally into it, because she just loved to suck up to Mom like that) down to the hot, friendly city of Retroville (if you could even call it a city). She was comfortable, sure, but that was the problem. She needed a problem.

Upon introducing herself to the class that day, Amy came up with what she considered to be a decent problem for any thirteen-year-old. She would become a geek. She would hang out with the most pathetic students their middle school had to offer, just so she could simply undo the harmful reputation and restore herself to normal all over again. Sitting in that very class were the perfect canidates: a crazy half-mexican guy, a science nerd with the largest head she had ever seen, and their chubby friend who had asthma, allergies to just about everything, and was totally accident-prone.

'Excellent.' thought Amy Brown.


	2. Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind

**Two: Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind**

Befriending Jimmy Neutron and his friends proved much easier than she would have expected. Then again, they probably didn't have many friends and were eager to grab the first hand offered.

Still, Amy was not put down by the remarkable easiness of phase one. As she stood in the lunch line waiting to pay, she allowed her mind to drift back to their introduction.

(flashback)

"And I, for one, am VERY anxious to meet each and every one of you."

Okay, maybe she had overdone it slightly, but the looks on their faces were just priceless. One girl in particular. She had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, leaving her bangs to flip about her forehead. Her eyes were a vivid shade green and sparked with...what? Fear? Amy couldn't help but be pleased to watch her smug smile of judgement disappear as Amy gave her self-presentation. Making people uncomfortable was kind of like her hobby.

As she spied the three dorks in question (Jimmy Neutron & Company) she couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Could she really buddy up to them, hold on firmly to their hopes and dreams and trust, just so they could be ripped out from beneath them as she bettrayed everything to the popular girls? She had definately found a problem.

With triumphant uneasiness, she approached them after class.

"Hi..." Amy said in an expertly-practiced soft voice.

Jimmy and his friends just stared at her. The chubby one looked over his shoulder to see who she was actually addressing. When nobody else was found, he looked at her cautiously.

"I said _Hi_." she continued with a frown.

"Uh, hi." said Jimmy, rubbing the back of his large head in astonishment. "I-I'm Jimmy Neutron. You're new here, right?"

Amy had to enjoy his attempts at a conversation. She also noticed that neither of his friends seemed too bright, either, as they just looked at her dumbly.

"That's right." said Amy. "I was wondering if you could be of any assistance, helping me locate my next class?" This, of course, had been totally unneccisary.

"Sure thing, Babe." Amy was surprised to hear the Mexican kid speaking this time. "The name's Sheen, but you can call me Ultralord." he finished with a wink.

"Errr...okay."

'Who names their kid Sheen?' she thought

"So you like Ultralord?"

Sheen had opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the third guy whose name Amy did not know.

"Oh, don't get him started. He loves the Ultralord show, but just leave it at that." For the first time, he smiled at her, and she smiled back...but she didn't know why. "Oh, and my name's Carl, by the way" he held out a plump hand and Amy grasped it firmly, even though her hand was only half the size of his; thick fingers engulfed hers for the briefest of seconds in a very warm grasp, then he let go. The encounter had left her to realize how cold her hands were. She had never noticed before.

"Pleasure." she responded warmly. Too warmly.

'Don't get caught up in the moment!' she scolded herself silently. 'Sure, they might be good people, but you have got to stay FOCUSED!'

After she had allowed Jimmy to point her to the science lab she said quite aimiably, "See you boys at lunch," A blush creeped over all three of their faces.

(end falshback)

Amy couldn't help but smile at the memory. She doubted any other students here could fill the spots for the job better than those three. Sheen had even stopped her in the hallway to explain a character from the Ultralord show that she reminded him strongly of. With periphial vision, she could see another dark skinned girl with braids passing by with a look of awe and frustration on her face. Amy approached the cashier and paid. Then she strolled accidentally-on-purpose near Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl's table.

"Oh, hi!" she said gaily. "It's great to bump into you again, since you're pretty much the only people here I really know." She tried very hard to look shy.

"Hey, Amy." Jimmy replied, more confident than last time. "So, do you like Retroville?"

"Who's your favorite teacher?" Carl chimed in.

"Oh, I'm just cutting to the chase! Do you have a boyfriend?" demanded Sheen.

Amy's look of polite amusement turned instantly into a scowl.


	3. Libby's UltraSecret

Okey-Dokey, folks. Here is the third in a very LONG series of chapters, so be warned! The action picks up in a little bit, for those of you who are bored to tears. I really want people to get a good sense of what Amy is and how things are in my Retroville.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, or Brittany. I DO however, own Amy. :)

This is a little bit of an AU, if you haven't guessed. I sorta' erased Jimmy and Cindy's relationship a little bit. Same for Sheen and Libby, but not as much. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!

**Three: Libby's Ultra-Secret**

It seemed to Libby Folfax that she was the only one who actually heard it. The words rang through her head like fingernails scraping a chalkboard.

"Do you have a boyfriend?!"

That voice could only belong to Sheen. She winced, but fortunately, neither Brittany or Cindy noticed. Turning her head with as much subtlety she was capable of, Libby saw the backside of Amy Brown as she leaned over and whispered something to the boys, mainly Sheen, that no one else could hear. She returned to her lunch, all appetite gone. Another of Sheen's outbursts almost made her jump.

"You mean Libby?!"

This. This, was crossing the line. Libby stood up so abruptly, it shook the table, and Cindy and Brittany, as if just noticing that she was there, looked up at her in shock. Libby didn't feel like Libby anymore. She wasn't cool or level-headed. A monster was growing deep within her. The monster was angry at Sheen, but it was murderous towards Amy Brown.

Amy scowled at Sheen.

"How is that ANY of your business?" She leaned in close so the other two could hear, but specifically Sheen. "It is VERY rude to ask me such a question! We have just met. Besides, is there not another girl you really do like. One you actually know?"

Amy didn't know who Sheen liked. She hardly knew anyone, but there had to be someone. Things could not afford to get too complicated this early in the plan. Her eyes were almost pleading as a thought clicked into Sheen's brain.

"You mean Libby?" he practically shouted.

Amy sighed with relief, but another voice startled her.

"What are you shouting my name for?" Libby turned to face Sheen and the brunette, who was staring at her. Just staring. Staring straight into her eyes. Libby's hands shot up to her hips in a natural defense as she glared at Amy, not Sheen. Apparently, Amy noticed.

"Hey, I didn't shout anything. What are you pissed off at me for?"

The whole cafeteria was silent at this point. Libby's cheeks were heated. She was embarrassed of her outburst already.

"Well," she bagan lamely. This was _so_ not her. "You were over there, lookin' all secretive. He asked if you were single, and then he's shoutin' my name. Why SHOULDN'T I be suspicious?"

Libby couldnt quite decide if it was Cindy or Brittany who looked more astonished. Where was the teacher at a time like this???

'Of course.' thought Amy. 'She likes him too.' Something else occured to her. 'But she's popular...'

"Libby," Amy's voice was cool. Her arms were crossed. Her hazel eyes were fixed. Libby shivered. It was early September. In Texas. "Why, Libby, are you so uncomfortable with my conversations? Surely this young man (she gestured to Sheen) who thinks so highly of you would not dare speak ill of you? There is no point, none at all, for your insecurity."

"I am NOT insecure." her voice shook. Her whole body shook. Why was she so angry? This wasn't a reasonable reaction. Amy was just talking to Sheen. Just talking. How could she feel so affronted in such a small period of time? It was insane, but it ate at her. She felt nauseous.

During this time, Sheen had stood up. He looked at her in very obvious confusion and smiled nervously. Even though he had matured physically over the years, he was still so _childlike... _Libby smiled back without any conscious effort. Amy sighed again.

"I don't believe you, and I'm sorry you're upset,"

"I am NOT," Amy raised her hand to cut her off.

"Do you like Sheen, Libby?"

Moment of truth. Somewhere far away Libby heard Cindy choke on her milk. Brittany dropped her fork. (Nice to know they didn't find the conversation important enough to stop eating up to this point) The rest of the eigth-graders just stared. Libby like Sheen? Popular Queen Bee like the comic-book-obsessed Freak? No way her friends would allow it. What was she thinking, standing up to Amy? Now everyone would be wondering why she cared. Amy was too smart for her own good. It was like she knew exactly what people were thinking. And those eyes... Libby shivered again. She had to answer quick or they would know. They would all know...

"No." It came out barely above a whisper.

"Well, duh!" said Brittany swiftly as she ran to her friend's side.

"Of course she doesn't like Ultra-Loser!" piped up Cindy quickly. "It's YOU who's poking around in everyone's business!"

Libby suddenly found her sneakers very interesting. She kept her attention there for the time being. Just listening.

"Excuse me." Amy said stiffly. She sat down next to Carl and offered nothing else to the conversation.

"Who do you think you are, Cindy? She was just making an observation. Give her a break!" came Jimmy's voice.

"Jimmy, just leave them alone!" Carl whispered franctically. Libby rolled her eyes at the floor.

"I was defending by best friend's dignity!" declared Cindy.

Was Libby's dignity in danger if she liked Sheen? Would Cindy dump her as a friend if she knew? Just to stay in the In-Crowd?

"Amy doesn't mean to offend Libby! She just asked a question! She doesn't know about everything here." Jimmy argued.

"I know plenty..." Amy muttered, but it seemed (once again) only Libby heard her.

"Wh-Whatever, dudes." said Sheen. Libby's breath caught in her throat. "I'm out of here." Libby looked up only in time to see a set of cafeteria doors shutting behind the boy she wasn't allowed to like.

It was late afternoon. Jimmy and Carl were gathered up in the underground lab developed and maintained by the former, who was, after all, sort of like a genius. Jimmy had walked home himself and was quickly joined by his friend. Carl, after telling him about the loud scream he heard from Cindy's house on his way over, sat down to watch Jimmy think.

"Uh...that Amy girl seems nice." Carl said, interrupting the silence.

"Oh. Yeah." Jimmy said lightly. His mind was elsewhere. "Where's Sheen?" he asked suddenly, looking up.

"I dunno'." Carl shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"That was a big blow for him at lunch today, huh?" Jimmy smiled softly. The image played over once more in his mind. Libby had looked upset. Was it being put on the spot or something else?

"Oh, yeah." Carl frowned. "Amy was kind of upset too."

"Well, I'm not surprised. Cindy was kinda' harsh."

Carl seemed to struggle internally for a moment. He didn't usually contradict Jimmy. "But I don't think that was it, Jim. I'm not sure why, but she seems a lot tougher than Cindy."

"It's possible." Jimmy didn't like to rely to much on feelings, however. There were facts, data, and reasoning. That's what you used to make decisions. Not random thoughts with no evidence backing them up.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah, Carl?"

"Do (there was a pause) Do you,"

There was a loud banging on the doors of the clubhouse which led to the outside world. Jimmy pulled up the screen to see who, and was almost shocked to see Sheen.

"Come in, Sheen!" Jimmy yelled into the speaker.

"What was he holding?" Carl asked Jimmy.

Before Jimmy could give a theory, however, Sheen rushed into the room (the object clutched tightly to his chest) and answered that very question.


	4. The Girl Next Door

_Alright, everyone! I want to thank everyone who responded to my last three chapters. It means a LOT. I know I'll repeat it a thousand times, but it's true! I am very upset that I can no longer post on the site I typically post on, (my computer is not cooperating) but at least it can go somewhere! I shouldn't rush the chapters, but I really couldn't resist putting this one up. (sighs) I love Amy. I also am very partial to Cindy, so the story will now focus a little more on her. Enjoy! _

**Four: The Girl Next Door**

After CindyVortex arrived home from school, her homework done, her chores completed, and her clothes changed, she decided to go outside and sit on the front porch.

Another thing Amy Brown liked to do was make people scream.

When Cindy stepped onto the porch and looked down at the steps, she did scream. Very loudly.

But only because Amy was standing right there, grinning.

"My Dear, you look shocked." Amy commented, her cool voice dripping with mock concern.

"You, I-I can't, y-you, how?" Cindy's eyes were wide and she trembled with fear. Amy watched her carefully, dropping the innocence once Cindy began shaking. Then suddenly, as if something very obvious had dawned on her, Amy started laughing.

"Oh! ... you can't ... be _serious_!" she gasped through uncontrollable giggles. Cindy calmed herself down long enough to be offended.

"Thank you very much, but I would like to know what I'm being serious about." she said flatly.

"You're scared of me! Really scared! It's hilarious, Cindy, come on!"

"I don't think so." Cindy crossed her arms.

"It's just that, I haven't really done anything besides the whole Libby incident, but you didn't seem scared then. Actually, I'm confused. Why? Why are you scared of me?" she flashed her a brilliant smile. "Is it my good looks or my cunning?" and Amy broke out in hysterics once more.

Cindy glared. "You're just creepy. Get away from my house. How do you even know where I live?"

"Uh, I live next door."

Obviously, Cindy's planned answer no longer applied. She looked at Amy with a blank expresion for only a few seconds. "What was that?" Maybe she just hadn't heard right.

"I. Live. Next. Door." Amy pointed to the neighboring house. The one that had been empty for years. Yet sure enough, there were lights coming from the kitchen and the lawn had been taken care of. There were cars in the driveway that Cindy had never noticed. Damn it.

"Damn it." Cindy echoed her thoughts.

"Language..." Amy laughed, though she didn't really seem to mind. Not that Cindy cared if she minded or not.

"I should have done a better job at checking the records when I heard there was a new kid." Cindy spat sarcastically, although Amy just nodded as if she understood. Cindy frowned, which brought about more laughter.

"Ha, you really shouldn't be scared though. I'm pretty much harmless until someone REALLY ticks me off."

Cindy stiffened.

"What happens then?" she inquired.

"Rawr," Amy growled playfully, clawing the air with one hand.Cindy relaxed a bit, but not too much. Amy stepped toward her, still chuckling. "I'm sorry that Libby got upset." Her face was now sober, but slight resentment was noticable in her eyes. Or was it regret?

"I still think it's your fault," Cindy sniffed stubbornly.

"Indeed." agreed Amy. For the first time she grimaced.

"Why do you hang out with those guys anyway?"

"Well," Amy knew who she was referring to . "They're good people, Cindy. Why shouldn't I associate myself with good people?" The phrase 'good people' rang through her head long after she spoke the words. She shuddered against her volition.

"Um," Cindy put on a look of mock-thoughtfulness. "Maybe because they're _dorks_?" Her voice was harsh and without mercy.

"Yeah, that's the best part." Amy grinned. "They aren't like everybody else. It's great. Besides, what have they done to you?" She arched an eyebrow with the curiosity she was unable to contain, hoping for a complex and over-dramatic reenactment of a long buried, but never truly forgotten remorse that was brought upon Cindy by one of her three...subjects.

Cindy stood, motionless, her mind whizzing through all the traumas of her childhood.

(flashback)

ZAP! She was on the playground and her pants were joining a revolt against Retroville.

ZAP! She was in Jimmy's body, while he was in hers. There was blue ink all over her face. She scowled at Cindy (actually Jimmy).

ZAP! She was sitting on her porch, being forced into a stupid lie-detector test because her dog barfed up Sheen's doll.

ZAP! The Yolkians had come back to Earth to set Poultra on the citizens in town, and she had been scammed into digging up information on Jimmy.

ZAP! She was digging up rubies on an asteroid and accusing the others of theiving.

ZAP! She was in a lost tomb in Egypt, about to die at the hands of mummies raised from the dead.

ZAP! She had been transprted to a virtual trashbin because Jimmy had set his little robots lose on the town.

ZAP! Jimmy accidentally took a love potion, and was following her around everywhere, claiming his undying love and tricking her into believing it.

ZAP! She was on a spy mission in the Retroville Museum, stealing an egg, and Jimmy had left her to sit on a statue.

ZAP! She was at the science fair and Jimmy had been kicked out. But darn it, she felt unworthy because she hadn't really beat the competition...

ZAP! She was being manipulated by Eustace Stritch to make fun of Jimmy (like she didn't already) but felt bad, too...

ZAP! Little furry and absolutely adorable Twonkies were suddenly transforming and attacking everything in their path.

ZAP! She was on a game show, battling for the sake of Earth itself against her will, and watching Jimmy fraternize with April. Was she jealous?

ZAP! She was stranded on a deserted island with Jimmy because of an arguement they had had. Why did she feel so comfortable here?

(end flashback)

Cindy's face was without expresion as she reached silenly into her pocket and fingered a cold and smooth pearl that she had recieved from Jimmy as a present when they were on the island. When she did respond to Amy's question, her voice was strained.

"Plenty, Amy. They've done _plenty_."

"Oh." Amy sighed, clearly disappointed.


	5. Earnie the Envious

_I like this chapter a lot. I think many fics need more Sheen/Libby, and that's what this chapter is all about. It should also leave you guys with some interesting questions...Read and REPLY. Thank you!_

**Five: Earnie the Envious**

Libby was almost certain that she had taken up the habit of halucination. Was that _Cindy _screaming in the distance? No way. Shaking her head, Libby turned around another corner of sidewalk and walked in the direction of Cindy's house, continuing her quest for day's math assignment (she was a little distracted that afternoon).

She immediately knew something was up. Squinting, she could make out two figures on the porch. One of them was Cindy shaking, the other was...she couldn't tell. But whoever it was began laughing very hard. Libby was only a house away when she saw the other person. It was Amy. Furious, she stalked into earshot (was Amy now picking on Cindy?) but then came to an abrupt halt.

"I don't think so." Cindy said bitterly.

"It's just that, I haven't really done anything besides the whole Libby incident, but you weren't scared then. Why are you scared of me? Is it my good looks or my cunning?" And Amy laughed once more. Was she _taunting_ Cindy about lunch? Libby fumed. So much, she only caught pieces of what was said after that. 'Living in a door, language, and harmless ticks' ? Libby didn't try to make sense of it. She didn't really care. The use of her name caught her attention, though.

"Libby got upset." said Amy.

"I still think it's your fault," Cindy retorted, but her tone was lighter. Soon after they were talking casually, and Cindy went into sort of a trance.

So why was Libby crying? Why did it matter? In the back of her mind, she knew Amy wasn't bad. She just didn't understand what she was doing. But Libby was angry and...and jealous. She wanted to hurt Amy. She wanted to find the person Amy loved and take him brutally away from her.

Then the shame she felt for thinking these things washed over her ten-fold.

What was happening to her? Level-headed Libby was gone, and the angry and vengeful Libby was now in control. Her own emotions made her afraid of them; the result was her deep brown face now soaking itself in salt water. Libby broke out into an unsteady run towards the opposite direction. Away from Cindy's house. Away from Amy.

The wind blew her braids of black hair behind her and smarted as it hit her wet face, but that didn't matter. All she cared about was going home.

She was so consumed in dreadful, burning thoughts that she scarcely noticed a tall, dark-eyed boy on the street beside her. He carried his backpack and an Ultralord action figure.

"L-Libby?" he asked a clearly startled Sheen.

"Oh!" gasped Libby, who stopped in her tracks. Where had he come from? "Uh...hi, Sheen." her tear-stained cheeks reddened.

"Why were you crying?" his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, uh. I-I wasn't, Sheen, don't be silly." she sqeaked, franctically wiping her face. He obviously didn't believe her. Heck, _she _didn't believe her.

"I'm not stupid, Libby. Insane, maybe. But not stupid." Sheen smiled kindly at Libby, and she just sorta' stared at him in shock. The genuine tone of his voice was astonishing to her. Had she not let Cindy and Brittany be horrible to him that afternoon? He was insane.

"I-It's nothing, though." she whispered. When he raised his eyebrows, she exhaled sharply. "Look, I'm real sorry about earlier, Sheen." Her voice had a newfound edge. One of determination and defiance.

"It's fine." he muttered to the pavement (in a similar fashion to Libby that day at lunch). "Better than being lied to."

"Ugh, but Sheen, it isn't like that!" she nearly screeched. Why, as Sheen put it, be lied to? By herself? It definately wouldn't make her feel any better. Sheen looked up at her, hopeful.

"Sheen, I should have said something today." She gulped and walked slowly towards him. "But ya' gotta' realize, Cindy doesn't know everything. Not about me. Now, it's not that I don't like you, it's just,"

"You don't like me the way I like you." he accused. "But I won't bother you, I promise."

"Sheen, I WANT you to bother me!" he stared at her in stupid awe. "Don't you see? I do like you that way." she took a moment to look thoughtful. "Now, I dunno' how it happened, but it's true. It just won't work right now." Feeling confident and somewhat relieved, Libby started back down the street a a much slower pace.

Sheen, however, was not finished.

"You do?" he asked, grinning hugely. She nodded and continued to walk past him, but he held an arm out to stop her. She glared at him, a smile in her eyes.

"Yes, Sheen." she giggled, trying to free herself, but his hold was too strong.

"That reminds me of a story!"

"Would Ultralord be involved?"

"Only a little bit..."

"Sheen," Libby moaned.

"Please? This will be quick." his eyes were filled with excitement. After the day she'd had, Libby didn't think she could refuse him anything.

"Okay Sheen. Tell me the story." She stopped struggling and let his arm drape around her waist (blushing again) as he pulled her over to a bench under a tiny oak tree.

"Ahem," Sheen coughed dramatically, and prepared to tell another of his favorite tales (which seemed to be an innate talent of his). "Once upon a time, there was a warrior queen who ruled our neighboring galaxy. She was most fair and beautiful (but of course, not near good-looking as _you_) but no other leaders ever saw this quality in her. Because her ways were strange to them.

"Now, in this particular episode, Ultralord is passing through the galaxy, because the other warriors he was residing with decided to re-locate their mission base. When Ultralord sees the warrior queen, he is not in love with her, but is very interested in the way she isn't liked by the others outside of the kingdom. He ends up befriending her for his convienience, but does not tell her that he will soon be leaving for another kingdom, which is ruled by the greatly-respected Earnie of Nebula."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"His name is_ Ear_-nie. Like an ear? Shouldn't it be Ernie?"

"No, that was his name! Now shut up and listen."

"Hmph."

"Like I was saying, EAR-nie disrespected the warrior queen like everyone else at the time. However, it was little-known that Earnie secretly was in love with the warrior queen. He did not want to seem weak, though, so he never showed his feelings."

Something in Libby's throat twitched. This sounded oddly familiar...

"When he heard rumors of Ultralord's alliance with her, he suspected that they were a couple, and was incredibly envious. Thus his nickname, Earnie the Envious. But there was no reason to be jealous, because the warrior queen's heart also belonged to Earnie."

Very, very familiar.

"When Ultralord decided to move to Earnie's kingdom, Earnie was ready for revenge."

"Oh, what happened? Did Ultralord die?" Libby had brutal mental images of bringing Amy to a violent death.

"Ha, Ultralord does not die! Ultralord, in the end, saw the error of his ways and apoligized to the warrior queen and to Earnie the Envious. He instead (Ultralord, that is) fell in love with one of the queen's good friends. _Ultralady..._" Sheen finished in his best attempt at a sexy voice.

Libby didn't rememer how she got home. All she managed to string together was this:

She was metaphorically related to a guy named Ear-nie the Envious.

Amy was Ultralord (and indestructable?!).

Sheen was a warrior queen.

And (according to the theory) Amy was going to fall in love with one of Sheen's best friends.

"Holy crap." Libby whispered to herself as she fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of a beautiful warrior king from the other side of the cafeteria.


End file.
